The surprise Party
by anne918
Summary: COMPLETE! Five years after high school, the ducks come together for Julies surprise party.
1. Let's throw a surprise Party!

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Main Ducks- Guy, Averman, Fulton, Julie, and Adam  
  
There are 2 original characters. Annie is Avermans girlfriend. I imagine her to have red hair, and kind of look like a female version of Averman. Hildy is Guys girlfriend. I imagine her to have brown hair, and look like a girl next door type. This is just what is going on in my head. You can imagine them to look anyway you want.  
  
The Surprise Party  
  
It's four years after Eden Hall. Julie is about to turn twenty one. Julie, Guy, Averman, and Fulton all went to USC for college after High school. Even though they weren't that close friends when they were on the Ducks, they are all best friends now. Averman and Guy both met their girlfriends, Hildy and Annie, through Julie.  
  
*Guys POV*  
  
Fulton, Hildy , and I are all on our way to Annies dorm room. We're meeting Averman and Annie there to plan for Julies' birthday.  
  
We walked right in when we get there, and realized it was a mistake when we caught Averman and Annie in a heavy makeout session. Ugh, I thought, we should have knocked. I don't think they even heard us come in. We were all just staring in shock.  
  
Fulton finally spoke up. "Uh, dude, can you put your clothes back on."  
  
"Don't you people knock" Annie screamed as she was buttoning her shirt back up.  
  
Averman just giggled and put his shirt back on.  
  
"OK, I spoke up. "We're here to plan for Julies birthday. Didn't you remember we were coming?"  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to be here for another ten minutes." Annie said.  
  
"Ten minutes, Huh Averman." Hildy quipped. "Is that enough time for a quickie."  
  
Annie sent her death glares. Annie was a very shy person. She never liked it when Averman or any of us would make little jokes about anything involving her sex life. She thought it was very personal. They were both virgins when they got together. They have been going out for 31/2 years. I think Avermans even thinking about asking her to marry him.  
  
I've been with Hildy now for a year. She is a wonderful girlfriend and I'm very happy, but I'm definitely not ready to get married. Neither of us are.  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by Fulton trying to break the tension. "OK, Guys. Julies birthday, remember?"  
  
"We have to do something that will blow her away" Averman said. She's turning 21 and graduating from college."  
  
"Maybe we can invite her family from Maine down, to surprise her, have a surprise birthday party." Hildy suggested.  
  
Annie cheered up. "Yeah, invite all the people that are special to her."  
  
"The Ducks!" Averman, Fulton, and I said at once.  
  
"They're your high school hockey team, right?" Hildy asked.  
  
"We played together for eight years, and we weren't just a hockey team we were a family." Fulton said getting a little teary.  
  
The Ducks breaking a apart at the end of High School was probably harder on Fulton than most of the other Ducks. It was hard on them all, but Fulton didn't have much family. The Ducks always filled that role.  
  
"OK," Hildy said obviously taken back a little by Fultons' emotions.  
  
"I hope we can find everyone," Averman started. "I know Charlie, Goldberg, and Connie are still in Minnesota. Fulton and Dean still E-mail each other. We all know Adam plays in the NHL for the Boston Bruins because Julie makes us watch every single game with her."  
  
"Yeah, she even has her cousin, who lives in Massachusetts, tape the games we don't get here." Guy said.  
  
"She doesn't just watch the games, she drools over them." Hildy joked. Although I can't blame her, He is a hottie."  
  
"Yeah hon, we know. Banksie's just sooooooo cute! I can barely contain myself, I said. I still don't know why those 2 never got together. They were crazy about each other.  
  
"Ok," said a very focused Fulton, We find the Ducks and give Julie one hell of a party! They can't be that hard to find."  
  
I know that was very short. It was just an intro. There's more coming. I hope you guys like it!! Please Review!!!!!! 


	2. Finding the Ducks

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
A great big hug for all my reviewers. You make me so happy!!!  
  
PIXIE13- Yay, you were the first reviewer for this story. Balloons and confetti for you. LOL. Sadly, Ken will not be one of the main characters in this story, but he will be in it. Thanks for reading and the review.  
  
BELLA7- I'm glad you liked Avermans near sex encounter LOL. I'm really happy that you like the story so far.  
  
BABYEXTREME- I'm glad you like the story. Here's the update.  
  
JOC- I'm glad that you thought it was funny! Adam and Julie? I guess you're gonna have to wait and see.  
  
ELLE1299- I love Julie and Adam together too. Here's the update.  
  
ALIENATED LYCANTHROPE- I'm glad that you like it so far. A lot more Fulton to come. All your questions will be answered soon. I think you're going to like the answers. LOL Keep Reading.  
  
CAKEATER- I laughed so hard when I read your review. I myself am an Adam girl, but you can have whoever you want. Thanks for reading.  
  
ROSIELADY- So, Demanding. LOL Here's the update. Averman doesn't get enough action, I had to give him a girlfriend.  
  
RACHEL- How could Julie not drool over Adam. I know I would.  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- I'm glad you think it's great. There's more coming  
  
Chapter 2- Finding the Ducks  
  
Hildy, Julie, and Annie were all walking together after having lunch.  
  
"You guys are so lucky you don't have any afternoon classes today. My next class is horrible, It's so boring." Julie said.  
  
Hildy started. "Hey. You chose to double major, business/finance. It's not our problem you have a full work load. Why don't you skip and come with us. We're going to Fultons' room. We're meeting Averman, Fulton, and Guy. We're gonna make"  
  
Annie quickly cut her off "cookies" Annie gave Hildy a cold stare and nudged her with her elbow.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah cookies, See you later Julie." Hily rambled.  
  
"weird" How are they going to make cookies without an oven. I have weird friends, but I love them. Who else would watch Boston Bruins games with me 2 to 3 times a week. Then Julie left for class.  
  
ANNIES POV  
  
"I can't believe you were going to tell her that we were going to make out invitations. We have only been planning the party for one day and she almost found out. How is it going to stay a secret for 3 more weeks."  
  
"You didn't have to hit me, that hurt." Hildy quipped.  
  
"Yup, you're definitely a drama major." I replied.  
  
When we got to Fulton's room all the boys were there.  
  
"Hey Guys" Hildy and I said in unison.  
  
I went and sat next to Lessy. He pulled me on his lap and whispered in my ear. "How's my love?" I smiled at him and gave him a little kiss.  
  
The whole room oohed , and I jumped off his lap and stared at the floor. Les held my hand to make me feel better. I hate when they do that. Why can't they just leave us alone?  
  
Hildy and Guy started to make out furiously in the corner of the room. There were some pretty strange noises coming from under their blanket.  
  
"You know guys, just because there's a blanket over you, doesn't mean we can't hear what's going on under there. Fulton said with a big smile.  
  
I smiled along with Fulton. Fulton was so funny, sometimes. People see Fulton and assume he's a big tough guy. Which he is, but that's not all he is. Underneath that he's funny and sensitive and caring. Fulton's like a big brother to all of us.  
  
"Alright, let's get started." Les said. "We already found all her family. All we had to do was call her mom. Between all of us, we have 7 out of 10 of the Ducks' addresses. Goldberg's assistant manager of the Deli. Connie works in a hair salon in Minnesota. Charlie's going to school in Minnesota, and they all still live at home, so that's easy. Jesse just finished police academy in New Jersey. Dean is still in Chicago. He's an electrician and he's engaged. Dwayne is in Texas, he works for a rodeo. Ken is training an up and coming figure skater in California.  
  
"All we have left is Luis, Russ, and Adam." Guy finally came up for air, and started to speak. "We know where Adam is, but we have no way to contact him. I think if we call his mother she would give us an e-mail or personal phone#. Who would've thought Banksie would be so hard to reach. Our little super star is all grown up."  
  
"So Fulton," Averman said, changing the subject. "Are you nervous about seeing Mr. Wonderful after 4 years apart."  
  
"Yes, a little. I'm more nervous that he's gonna find out that I told all of you. I promised him that I would never tell any of the Ducks. You all have to promise me that if he comes, you won't tell him, or hint to him that you know about us. It would devastate him.  
  
"Do you miss him?" I asked gently.  
  
"Everyday, I can't wait to see him again, if he comes. I think he will. I'm just so nervous. What if all those old feeling come back again? What if he's with someone? I haven't had a real boyfriend since him. I've had relationships, but nothing with real meaning. We were together 4 years. We got together right after the JV/Varsity showdown. We didn't break up until the summer after graduation. We didn't want to do the long distance thing, at least he didn't. I just don't know what to do?"  
  
I walked over to Fulton put my hand on his and said, "All you can do is roll with what happens. There's no use worrying about things you can't change. You never know, what if he feels the same way."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm sorry I got all emotional, guys"  
  
A chorus of Nah, and it's OK rang out, and Fulton smiled.  
  
I went back down and sat near Averman. He was looking at me very closely with love in his eyes. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "That's one of the reasons I love you so much, you always try to make people happy. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I blushed and told him that I loved him too.  
  
Guy was on the phone while Averman and I were whispering to each other. All of a sudden he yelled, "I got Russ. He's in a different part of California now. I spoke to an aunt of his, I told her who I was and she gave me the address."  
  
Fulton grabbed the phone next, and after about a minute got off. "I got Adams' e-mail from his mom."  
  
"Alright one duck to go" everyone yelled.  
  
After about 2 hours and calling most of the Mendozas' listed in the Miami area, we got a cousin of Luis's who gave us his address and phone #.  
  
"Alright, That's all of them," Hildy said. "All of the invitations are made out, addressed, and stamped. All we have to do is mail them."  
  
"I'll e-mail Adam tonight" Guy said. "That way Mr. Superstar gets plenty of notice." Guy said jokingly with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah," Hildy said. "We definitely want him to be able to come, Julie's such a big fan. We'll have to let him know that she has every Boston Bruins game from the last two years on tape."  
  
OK, There's the chapter I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Who do you think Fultons' mystery man is? The only clues I got for you are 1) It is a duck. 2) It's not Portman. Please Review!!!! 


	3. They broke up?

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
TO ALL MY REVIEWERS- Thank you so much for the reviews and for making me the happiest writer on fanfiction.net. Good guesses for Fultons ,MR. WONDERFUL. I'm sorry to keep you in suspense, but you won't find out who it is for another 4 or 5 chapters. There will be some hints before then, so keep your eyes open and you could figure it out early. I'll tell you that it's not Adam. We have to save him for drooly Julie. That's all the hints I have for now keep reading.  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES-Please don't give yourself an ulcer. LOL Charlie? Maybe, you'll have to keep reading. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.  
  
ROSIELADY- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Still being demanding. LOL. Here's the update. I hope you enjoy.  
  
BABYXTREME- I'm sorry to say you're going to have to keep waiting. Thanks for the review.  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00214496- Nope, not Adam. Good guess. Thanks for reading and for the review.  
  
CAKEATER- Your review made me laugh so much. Thanks for that. I agree police academy Jesse is mega hot. I love Jesse. I was so disappointed when he wasn't in D3. That's why I always put Jesse in my stories, even if they're set at Eden. You can't have the Ducks without Jesse. Thanks for reading and for the review.  
  
DOUBLEL27- I'm from MA too! Wouldn't it be great to have a player like Adam Banks on our home team. I would never miss a game. I love Adam/Julie together too. Thanks for the review.  
  
FREE2RHYME- I'm glad you liked it. Here's the update.  
  
CHAPTER 3- They broke up???  
  
FULTONS POV  
  
It was Friday night. We were all at Julies apartment. She didn't have an annoying roommate like the rest of us did. We spent most of our free time here. We are even planning on having the party here. Hildy and Annie are taking her out for her birthday. Guy, Averman, and I all said we had to work. When they get back everyone will be here and hopefully she'll be surprised. Tonight we're all studying for finals.  
  
"I can't believe I'm studying on a Friday night." Julie said. "I feel like such a loser."  
  
"If Julies a loser than I must be a super-oober dork." Averman laughed. "My hand hurts. I need a break."  
  
Annie laughed. "Come here you big baby." She started massaging Avermans hand.  
  
"It's not like every other person on campus isn't studying now, too." Guy said. "We have to prepare. Finals are in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Ooh, massage right there." Averman said to Annie. "My hand is so sore."  
  
"My little Lester Loo is such a baby."  
  
"You can call me whatever stupid nickname that you want, as long as you keep rubbing my hand." Averman said.  
  
"Hildy, how come I don't get any extra pampering like Averman. Don't you love me?" Guy flirted.  
  
"Please for the love of god, no more flirting, dudes." I exclaimed. "You're making the single people sick here." I pointed to myself and Julie. "Most of the time we let you go off on your love sick tangents and we leave you alone, but with everything that's going on right now, I can't handle it."  
  
Julie interrupted "Fulton, what's going on? Are you OK? Are you having boy troubles. You can talk to me you know. I know what it's like to be painfully single, and feel like I will never find a good man."  
  
Oh, no uh it's nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just a little frustrated. If you know what I mean." Oh crap. I almost blew it. I almost blurted out that he is coming in. I don't even know if he's coming yet. I think he will. I am so worried. Worried and excited. I miss him so much. I wonder if she bought that excuse.  
  
"It's Ok Fulton. I know what you're feeling. The most exciting moments in my sex life is when the Bruins play. I'm pathetic." Julie laughed.  
  
Everyone laughed along with her, even Fulton.  
  
"Why is it that you 2 never got together? I'm pretty sure he liked you too." Guy asked.  
  
"Yeah right, I wish. He didn't like me. There's no way a guy like that would ever like me. I'm not that lucky, or good looking." Julie stated.  
  
"You underestimate yourself Gaffney. He would've been crazy not to like you, He was always really shy. I think he just never got the guts to ask you out." I said.  
  
"OK, Sure, Believe whatever you want. Julie said sarcastically.  
  
Annie broke in, "I'm kinda tired. Lessy, can you walk me to my dorm. (The dorms are a short walk from Julies apartment.)  
  
"Sure baby. It would be my pleasure.  
  
Hildy, Guy, Fulton and Julie in unison "ooohhhh"  
  
Guy started to make porn music. "bow bow chicca bow bow."  
  
Hildy joked, "Annie wants some. Averman won't be back for the rest of the night."  
  
Fulton started, "It's Averman, He only takes 10 minutes, remember."  
  
They were all laughing, including Averman.  
  
Annie looked pissed. She stormed out of the apartment without saying goodbye.  
  
Averman just smiled and said, "I'm gonna go after her. See you later guys." Then Averman left.  
  
"I hope she's OK." Julie said. "She really looks pissed. You guys know she doesn't like that. It really makes her feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Come on Julie, we were just joking around." Guy said.  
  
"I know you were." Julie said, "I'm sure she knows you were kidding. It's just that she has talked to me about his before. She really doesn't like it at all."  
  
Fulton started, "OK Julie, we promise to try not to do it anymore. We didn't think it bothered her that much."  
  
All of the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright guys, I really need to study, if I'm gonna pass. Let's get back to it.  
  
AVERMANS POV  
  
I had to run to catch up to Annie. "Annie, wait up!" I yelled. She ignored me. Great, She's really pissed. I followed her all the way to her room. She tried to shut the door in my face, but I held it open and went inside. "Annie, come on, I don't want to fight. I don't even know what I did. It wasn't me."  
  
"No, It's never you. You never stick up for me. You always laugh along with them. Usually Julie is the one that has to stick up for me. You know how much it bothers me when they tease me about that stuff. You never stick up for me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't like confrontation. I'd rather just laugh with them. Then, they'll stop on their own."  
  
"UUGHHH. You know what, I can't do this anymore. It used to be once in a while. Now it's 2 or 3 times a day."  
  
"What are you saying" I said softly  
  
"Lessy, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I love you. I always will, but maybe were not as right for each other as we thought. Plus we're graduating in a couple of weeks. It can't last forever, right?  
  
"WHAT! You can't be fucking serious! You're gonna throw away 3 1/2 years, because they were teasing you. You're unbelievable. You obviously don't love me and probably never did. Goodbye." I slammed the door as he left. Then Annie collapsed n her bed and cried.  
  
I went to get my books at Julies apartment. I went in the apartment and started gathering my books. I didn't say a word.  
  
Guy started, "Not even 10 minutes this time, huh Averman."  
  
"Why don't you shut the fuck up, Guy! I hope you're all happy. She broke up with me. Then I stormed out of the apartment leaving Julie, Hildy, Fulton, and Guy just staring at each other.  
  
ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE... so. Will Annie and Averman get back together? Who is Fultons mystery man? Did Adam feel the same way about Julie? Will they finally get together? Tell me what you think and keep reading. 


	4. ducks reactions

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
A/N I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. Thank you to all my reviewers. You all make me so happy.  
  
DUCKHOCKEY00221496- No, not Luis. Good guess. I agree, Averman needs love.  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES-YAY, Charlies in this chapter, and a lot more to come. Thanks for the review.  
  
ROSIELADY- Go RED SOX!! Sorry I had to get that out of my system, and since you're from MA I figured it was safe. I'm not sure if I like whiney better than demanding. LOL I'm glad you like the story.  
  
ME- I'm really glad that you like the story, but for the love of god, you only have to review once. LOL It took me a good 20 min to erase all the excess.  
  
BABY52098- I'm glad you like it. You don't need to be curios any longer.  
  
CHAPTER 4- Duck reactions  
  
JESSE  
  
Jesse Hall walked into his apartment that he shared with his roommate, Craig.  
  
"That was the longest day of my life." Jesse spoke of his first day on the job as a police officer.  
  
"Man, you look beat." Craig said as he sorted through the mail. He handed Jesse his mail. "You want a beer?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great." Jesse said as he sorted through his mail." Oh my god, I haven't seen these guys in forever." I really miss them all, he thought. I'm not going to get all sappy in front of Craig.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My old hockey team, I gotta go to this party."  
  
DEANS POV  
  
I came home from work and found my fiancée passed out on the couch. She looked so cute asleep and 8 months pregnant. I am so lucky to have this woman want to marry me.I rubbed her tummy, and woke her with a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at me and pulled me by the shirt collar for a better kiss on the lips.  
  
"That magazine that you like came in the mail today." She said and rolled back over to finish her nap.  
  
I smiled and thanked her. I covered her with a blanket, and went to look for my magazine. I started to go through the mail, being careful not to mess up Angela's desk too much. On my search I found an invitation. It was from Guy, Averman, and Fulton. I haven't seen any of them in a long time. I still consider Fulton to be my best friend. We e-mail all the time. I'm definitely going to have to go to this party. I decided to turn on the computer and see if Fulton was on.  
  
KENS POV  
  
"Great job, Sarah," Try that one last time, before we call it quits for today." I watched her do the routine again, flawlessly. We gathered her stuff and started to walk out of the arena.  
  
The guy from the desk called me over as I was walking out. He told me that I got a piece of mail there. Who's sending me mail here, I thought.  
  
I opened it and it was the Ducks. I'll call them when I get home.  
  
CHARLIE, CONNIE, AND GOLDBERG  
  
"Hey, Charlie, you've got mail." Casey said  
  
"Thanks mom" He opened the envelope. It's an invitation to Julies surprise party. The Ducks, and Fulton. This is great. It'll be like a reunion. I can't wait. I really miss all the Ducks, especially Fulton. I don't know what to expect from him. Will he even acknowledge what we had? Had it been special to him too? I'm sure he didn't tell anyone. I hope he didn't tell anyone. No he wouldn't. I shook all thoughts of Fulton out of my head.  
  
"Hey, mom, it's an invitation to a surprise party for Julie, in California. I bet all the Ducks got invited. I'm gonna go check with Connie and Goldberg.  
  
Charlie walked to the deli. He ran into Connie right outside the door.  
  
"Hey" Connie said.  
  
"Hey, Get any interesting pieces of mail lately." Charlie said with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about, Charlie?"  
  
"Come on, I want to talk to you and Goldberg at the same time." I dragged Connie into the deli behind me. "Hey Goldy, Have you gotten any interesting mail lately?"  
  
"Uh, no, is he OK?" Goldberg looked at Connie.  
  
"No, I don't think so. He keeps talking about his mail. I think he's finally lost it."  
  
"OK, guys, I'm not going crazy. I got an invitation. Apparently, Guy, Averman, Fulton, and two people named Annie and Hildy are throwing Julie a surprise party. The ducks are going to have a reunion, here look. He handed Goldberg the invitation.  
  
"This is such a major diss. They didn't invite me? What did I ever do to them?"  
  
"Goldberg get a hold of yourself." Charlie said.  
  
"You probably just haven't gotten your invitation yet. Connie said. "If anyone's not going to get invited it will probably be me. Guy probably still hates me."  
  
"Both of you are driving me crazy." Charlie said. "Goldberg, Have you even checked your mail today? Connie, Guy doesn't hate you. He was always nice to you after the break up. Besides the party is for Julie and you were her best friend."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Connie conceded and Goldberg nodded his head.  
  
Goldberg went and checked his mail, and Connie called her mom. Both had received invitations. They all decided together that they would all go to the party.  
  
ADAMS POV  
  
I walked into my hotel room, after a particularly hard game. The New Jersey Devils were a hard team to beat, but we won. I lay on my bed, looked up at the ceiling, and I could feel every muscle in my body shutting down. I don't even think I'm going to change. I took a shower after the game. I'll just check my cell messages. Just to make sure there are no emergencies, then I'm going to sleep. I felt like I was too tired to reach for the phone and it was on the bedside table. I finally reached it and checked my messages. I only had one from my brother.  
  
"Hey, bro, Just checking in. I talked to mom today. She told me that the Ducks called her to get your e-mail, so that they could invite you to Julie the cats surprise birthday party. MEOOOWW!!"  
  
I shot up in bed, and actually paid attention to the rest of the message. Suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore .I listened to the rest of the message.  
  
"Julie the cat, where have I heard that name before? Oh that's right from you, all the time. Go to that party and get your woman!!! Call me back later, bye Adam."  
  
I know I should never have told Andy about my crush. He never lets up. Actually I wouldn't call it a crush. If it was a crush, I don't think it would have lasted 9 years. I have to check my e-mail. I booted up my computer. I opened my mailbox and knew right away which mail was from the ducks. In bold faced caps CAKEATER was the memo. I opened the mail, it was from Guy. In the note he said that all the Ducks were invited. He also said it would mean a lot to Julie if I came.  
  
Wow, we all said we'd stay in touch. Nobody stayed in touch, though, except for the people that are together. I guess life just gets in the way sometimes.  
  
Julie Gaffney, I've been in love with her for 9 years. I fell in love with her the moment that I saw her. She was the most beautiful, confident and spunky 13 year old I had ever met. I admired how she stood up for herself. I absolutely adored how she treated everyone nicely, even people she wasn't that fond of. I miss her smile. She has the most beautiful smile. It can light up a room. I admired her from a far. I never got the courage to ask her out. We never really hung out alone, only with all the other Ducks. I did find ways to flirt.  
  
Well, I'm not shy anymore. I lost my shy streak in college. You become less shy when there are girls throwing themselves at you all the time. I went to Harvard for 2 years. I left when I got the Bruins offer. It was a big controversy at the time, in Boston anyway. Some people said the Bruins were robbing me of an ivy league education. Yeah, the Bruins are robbing me by paying me an obscene amount of money to play hockey.  
  
Anyway, I'm not shy anymore, and if I can get to this party Julies gonna find that out.  
  
I wrote the date down, and ran and got my planner that I wrote all the game dates in. The party was on June 18 at 8 pm. OK, June 18-home game-8pm, shit.  
  
A/N- I have no idea what time of year hockey season ends, I think it's around that time. If that time of year is unbelievable, use your imagination. LOL.  
  
Also, I know I didn't write Dwayne, Luis and Russ's reactions. It wasn't worth the effort for me. They are not going to be pivotal characters in this story.  
  
I hope you like it, review and let me know!! 


	5. FULTONS FEELINGS

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you to all of you wonderful people who reviewed.  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- Your reviews made me laugh my keister off. I'm glad that you like how I'm portraying Fulton. He always seemed to be real soft under the tough guy exterior, which I love. You had some pretty funny guesses for Mr. Wonderful, DWAYNE? I almost fell off my chair. Thanks for all the wonderful compliments! You sure know how to make a writer feel good!  
  
BELLA7- Goldberg for Fulton? That was a funny guess. I'm glad you're enjoying the story even though Dean and Julie will not be together. There will be more for Portman later, but not centered with Julie. Doesn't everyone love Averman. I know I do! LOL.  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- Didn't like Charlies part? Don't worry, more Charlie to come, and it's not nice to threaten people. LOL  
  
GWENYTH HUNTER- As far as Fulton/Charlie, I agree totally. Their closeness in D3 gave me the idea to put them together. Does Adam make it to the party? You'll have to wait and see.  
  
ROSIELADY- I'm glad this story brings you joy, and you like Charlie and Fulton. Adam and Julie? You'll have to wait and see if he can make it to the party. GO RED SOX!!! I'm typing this about 15 minutes before game 4. They have to win or I'll cry.  
  
SABREGIRLUS33- Awesome? Thanks. Will Adam make it to the party? Keep reading to find out.  
  
FIFI- Your review made me laugh so hard! I rocked the socks right off your feet. Well, go put some more socks on. I don't want to be the reason your feet are cold. LOL. You like Fulton and Charlie, YAY! SUPER AMAZING FANTASTYCAL, you're hilarious. Anyway, I'm sorry to make you suffer, but you're gonna have to wait to find out about Julie/Adam with everyone else.  
  
DOUBLEL27- Ah, My fellow Bostonian, yes we are in a predicament. I'm typing this right before game 4. EEK!! They have to win. They have to beat the pin stripes right off those Yankees. LOL. Anyway, back to the story. I picked Charlie because I wanted it to be different but make sense. Fulton adores Charlie in all the movies. It made sense to me. Adam is always cute, and I had to include Harvard and the Bruins! LOL. No hints on Julie/Adam.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
FULTONS POV  
  
It has been a week since Averman and Annie broke up. We have all been trying to cheer him up, especially Guy and myself. Hildy and Julie have been working on Annie. I don't understand why she broke up with him for something so stupid. They have been through a lot together. Averman would've given her the world on a silver platter. He loved her more than anything. I hope they get back together, but I'm having my doubts that they will. They're not the type of couple that breaks up every month then gets back together. They've always been solid. We thought they would never break up. When you love someone stupid shit like that shouldn't be able to get in the way.  
  
I guess that's just my feelings. That's how I felt about Charlie. I loved him with everything I had, stupid gossip would've never got in the way of that. I wouldn't have let it. I hope Charlie comes to the party, and I hope the guys all keep their mouth shut. The only one I'm really worried about is Hildy. I love that girl like a sister, but she has a big mouth. Charlie never wanted people to find out that he was gay. It wasn't a personal thing with me. We dated for four years, and no one ever found out. Not until I came to college alone and wallowing in self pity. I told Averman first. I don't know why I picked him over Guy or Julie. I just didn't think he would judge me. He wasn't too shocked when I told him. He even made a wise crack about it. I don't remember it now, but from Averman that's a sign that he's ok with it.  
  
About six months later, I told everyone else. They were all cool with it. They were a little shocked that Charlie and I could hide it for so long without anyone finding out. Portman knows I'm gay, but doesn't know about Charlie.  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. It was Averman. Guy and Hildy were on a date tonight. Julie was taking care of Annie. I asked Averman to come to my dorm and hang out so he wouldn't be alone and depressed. He flopped down on the bed.  
  
"Hey," Averman said.  
  
"How ya holdin up?" I asked him.  
  
"OK"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm miserable. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me. I was going to ask her to marry me. I bought the ring two weeks ago."  
  
"Wow, uh, I knew you were thinking about asking her, but I didn't think you made a decision yet, I'm sorry."  
  
"I was planning on asking her at graduation. " He took a ring box out of his pocket and tossed it to me. "I can't get rid of it. It's like if I hold onto it all the time, It's not over."  
  
I opened it and looked down at the ring. It was beautiful, and perfect for Annie. It wasn't huge. It wasn't tiny. A nice small diamond on a gold band, Simple elegance. "It's perfect for her." Is all I could get out.  
  
"yeah, I know."  
  
"I'm sorry man, let's do something to get our minds off your breakup, and me possibly coming face to face with the love of my life for the first time in four years."  
  
"Oh man, Fulton, I'm sorry. I've been thinking about myself. How are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry about it man. I don't want to think about it or talk about it anymore. Hey, let's go to the bar."  
  
"Alright, two bachelors drinking and acting manly, that's just what I need." Averman said excitedly.  
  
Fulton smiled at his good friend and started to leave the dorm room. Just as they were about to leave the phone rang.  
  
Averman picked it up. "Fulton Reeds house of love, can I help you?"  
  
I just rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh and he handed me the phone.  
  
"Who is it," I asked Averman.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"hello," I said into the receiver.  
  
"Hello, is Fulton there?" whoever it was asked me.  
  
Yeah, it's me."  
  
"oh, hey, it's Adam Banks." He said still sounding a little confused.  
  
"Hey Adam, It's great to hear from you. I'm sorry about the phone, Averman answered it."  
  
Adam just laughed.  
  
"So, are you calling about the party? Julie would love it if you'd be there," I said trying not to give away Julies secret crush. It was hard not to say anything. We always talk about it with Julie and joke around with her about it. It just comes out, I can't control it.  
  
"I would love to come, really I would. I have a game in Boston that night. I was pissed when I found out that it was the same day and same time. I wish it was something that I could ditch, but I can't ditch game 2 of the Stanley cup, my team would kill me."  
  
"So, you guys won last night? We taped the game and we were all gonna watch it together later tonight. It's a little ritual that Julie started. We all get together and watch your games once a week."  
  
"really, cool."  
  
"Well, congratulations, man. I'm sorry you can't make it." I looked over at Averman and saw his face fall. We both knew that Adam being there would make Julie one hundred times happier than anything else we could do for her birthday. "I know Julie will miss you, but she'll have the rest of us to fall back on. Let me give the phone to Averman. He's been signaling to let me talk to you."  
  
Adam laughed "sure."  
  
I heard Averman saying "Hey, Cakeater" then I zoned for the rest of their conversation. Adam was the first Duck that we had heard from and he couldn't make it. What if all the other Ducks couldn't come either?  
  
I am really missing all the ducks, I feel like I haven't seen my family in four years.  
  
I heard Averman saying goodbye after their quick conversation. As Averman was getting off the phone, Guy and Hildy got back from their date.  
  
Guy was waving a tape in the air. "Hey, we're going to Julie's to watch the Bruins game, with her and Annie. Are you guys coming this week too? We all have to see if Cakeater can make the finals." We all turned to Averman.  
  
He jumped out of his seat, and grabbed the tape out of Guys hands. "The bar can wait. Let's go, I bet you twenty bucks the Bruins win."  
  
"I don't want to bet against Banksie." Guy said.  
  
I laughed hysterically and Hildy and Guy were looking at me funny. "We talked to Adam a few minutes ago. We already know that they won."  
  
Guy started to give Averman a nuggie, and then chuckled. "That was pretty good, What else did Adam say?"  
  
Hildy broke in. "Yeah, Is Mr. Hot body hockey star gonna come to this party?"  
  
My smile faded, "He has a game. He sounded like he really wanted to go, but he said he can't blow off game two for the cup."  
  
"Understandable, but it still sucks." Guy said.  
  
Afterthat we all headed for Julies house to watch the Bruins win, hoping that Annie and Averman were going to be ok. This was going to be the first time we all hung out since the breakup. We couldn't ditch weekly Bruins games at Julies house. Julie would be devastated. If only Adam could make it to the party. Julie would be so happy. She deserves happiness so much.  
  
Ok guys, there's chapter 5, I hope you like it!! Please review. 


	6. watching the game

A great big thank you to everyone who's reading this!!! A lot of people have been asking me to e-mail them when I update. That's definitely not a problem, as long as all of the unregistered people leave me their e-mail in a review. Thanks! (  
  
To my reviewers_  
  
ROSIELADY- Hey, who doesn't heart Fulton! LOL  
  
BELLA7- You big meanie! j/k LOL  
  
SABREGIRLUS33- I'm glad you liked it! I thought it would be funny for Fulton to hint a little.  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- You're so funny. Thanks for all the praise. You sure do know how to make someone smile!  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- I'm forgiven. Well, Thank you for being so lenient with me. Lol. Charlie's coming soon. That's a promise. The chapter after next the rest of the ducks come in.  
  
DOUBLEL27 - Road trip to Adam's game? LOL. I don't know, maybe. You'll have to read and find out!  
  
Chapter 6- watching the game  
  
AVERMANS POV  
  
We were all on our way to Julie's apartment when I started to second guess tonight. How was I supposed to act around Annie. She broke up with me. I think that makes me the loser in the situation.  
  
We got to Julies apartment before I could dissect it in my head for too long. I rang the doorbell with Hildy, Guy, and Fulton right behind me.  
  
Julie answered the door. She looked shocked that I was there. "Hi Averman."  
  
"Hey, ready to watch some cakeater hockey." I said pretending to be happy and excited. That's how I deal with things.  
  
"Um, sure." She said.  
  
I handed her the tape and walked by her into the living room. I walked right by Annie on the way in. I didn't say hi. I just stared ahead and brushed by her. I plunked down on the couch and waited for everyone else.  
  
Fulton and Julie sat with me on the couch. Hildy and Guy took the loveseat and Annie took the chair.  
  
"We were just watching the game," Julie started, "the Anaheim Ducks won their game. They're going to play whoever wins the game we watch tonight for the cup."  
  
The Anaheim Mighty Ducks were named after us, after we won the Jr. Goodwill Games. We always rooted for them. They were a reminder to us of the Duck days, and what we accomplished as a team.  
  
"If Banks wins, he'll have to play the Ducks for the Stanley cup," Hildy asked.  
  
Fulton started "Wow, I haven't thought about that. That's going to be tough for him. If he wins, he's on the winning team, but he beats the Ducks. Even though those Ducks aren't us, they're the only Ducks left. Does anyone understand what I'm saying. I'm confusing myself here.  
  
Guy laughed, "We got you man. It will all work out, I'm sure. Adam has never been one to let his emotions get in the way of his game."  
  
"You guys are talking like he already won," Annie said, "Not that I don't want him to, but let's watch the game and see if he wins."  
  
"Good point," Julie said, "plus, I'll agree to anything to watch studly #99."  
  
Everyone was laughing at Julie now. Even I had a genuine smile on my face.  
  
"Julie, I love you, girl, but you're pathetic." Hildy said.  
  
"What? He's Hot!" She yelled back. "Are you gonna argue with that." She looked at Hildy and Annie. Both girls remained quiet.  
  
"OK" I broke in, "as much as I want to spend my night talking about how hot banks is, because he's so yummy." I said in my best female voice. "I want to watch some hockey tonight." I popped in the tape, and everyone's attention was on the TV.  
  
I kept sneaking peeks at Annie. I missed her so much. I miss everything about her. She was my best friend and confidant. I love her so much. I just wish she loved me too. I guess thing sometimes change.  
  
I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Julie shrieking. They had gone to a shot of Adam lifting his mask and chugging some water.  
  
She was trying to grab the remote to rewind, but Fulton was holding it above her reach. Then again, I thought some things will never change.  
  
We finished watching the game and shut the TV off.  
  
"Wow, he did it!" Julie exclaimed. "He's going to play for the Stanley cup. I'm so happy for him. He's living his dream"  
  
"I hope he's not too freaked out about having to play the Ducks." Fulton pointed out.  
  
"I'm sure he's talking to someone, and dealing with it. It's such a small problem in an overall wonderful situation." Annie said gently.  
  
Why did she have to be so gentle, caring, and loving all the time. It makes it harder to be mad at her, and what was that crap about a small thing in a wonderful situation. Isn't that what she did?"  
  
"Yeah like you would have any clue about not screwing up wonderful situations with small bullshit problems." I was talking softly, but staring right at her. My eyes bore right into hers. I wanted her to see the pain and hurt in my eyes. In stead, I saw pain and hurt in her eyes. Why was she hurt? She broke it off with me. I have to leave before I say something stupid that I would regret.  
  
The whole room was silent and staring at me.  
  
I stood up "I'm gonna get going." Everyone just nodded at me. Tears were glistening in Annie's eyes. She looked down at the floor. I left as fast as I could. I went back to my dorm, thought about Annie, and wished things could be different.  
  
ANNIES POV  
  
When Les looked at me, I felt like I could feel all his pain. I miss him so much. I regret breaking up with him so badly. I love him with all my heart, but it doesn't matter anymore. He hates me now.  
  
A/N Ok, There's another chapter. The Ducks are all coming into things next chapter. I have some good Charlie /Fulton stuff coming up! What's going to happen to Julie/ Adam? Please review. 


	7. The Ducks fly West

I DON'T OWN THE MIGHTY DUCKS  
  
Hey Guys, I'm sorry this has taken so long. I had major writers block, and had some trouble getting this down on paper. Here it is, finally. I hope you all like it!!!  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- Aw shucks, thank you. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah, Charlie is hot. LOL  
  
DEATH TO ALL RUBIX CUBES- Yes, confusion is good. It will all work out eventually. Julie and Adam? Keep reading. LOL  
  
SABREGIRLUS33- Here's the update. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm glad that you like the story so much.  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- Gina blushes, Thank you. I love getting your reviews. They boost my ego, lol. I too replay my DVD's on Vincent Larusso parts, of course. I have been known to put some parts in slow motion. Lol  
  
ROSIELADY- Adam? Is he coming to the party? Keep reading and you'll find out. Lol  
  
KIRAN- Thanks for the review.  
  
FIFI- You're hilarious. You had me laughing so hard with this review. Will Adam make it to the party? Will Les and Annie get back together. I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait and see. I will tell you that I'm not a pessimistic, happy-ending hating jerk. Lol.  
  
THE DUCKS FLY WEST  
  
CHARLIES POV*********************************************************  
  
Connie, Goldberg, and I were all really excited about seeing the Ducks again. We all decided to fly together. We all got tickets in the same row, which I started to regret ten minutes into the flight. Connie wouldn't shut up about Guy probably hating her, and Goldberg was terrified of flying. I was stuck in the middle. Connie was talking my ear off, and Goldberg looked like he was going to puke, great.  
  
The plane landed in California right on time. We planned to get there Friday afternoon. I had been told that everyone else for the party was coming in Saturday morning and afternoon. The party was Saturday night. We wanted to be able to pack and settle in before the party. I don't know which other Ducks are coming. I hope they can all make it.  
  
We got off the plane and started to grab our luggage. Apparently all the Ducks are going to be staying in the same hotel, on the same floor. Guy had arranged that for everyone. I would definitely have to sleep tonight. I know that I probably won't get any sleep the rest of my stay. Guy called me with all the details. The only thing that I keep thinking about is why Guy called me and not Fulton. I don't have anything against Guy, but I would have loved for it to be Fulton that called me. I wonder if Fulton was too nervous to call me. I wonder if he hates me for breaking up with him. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't break up with him. Would we have been able to do the long distance thing for four years. Oh god, now I sound like Connie. It's time to clear my head. I'll deal with Fulton when I see him.  
  
We collected our luggage and went to the spot that we were supposed to meet whoever it was that was picking us up at the airport. Guy had said that he thought they all had classes that afternoon, but he would find someone to pick us up. We put our bags down in front of us, and parked ourselves down on the bench.  
  
Connie was talking my ear off again when I heard his voice.  
  
"Are they still on the elevator?" Fulton was asking Averman a few feet away from us in front of the elevator.  
  
Goldberg heard them, smiled at me and yelled, "Fulton, Averman."  
  
Fulton and Averman turned around. Connie and I started picking up our bags as Goldberg ran over to them. Oh god, he looked good. Fulton, not Goldberg. Averman looked a little pissed. Goldberg ran over to Averman and practically knocked him over. They were best friens all through High School. They gave each other a manly hug. After that everyone was taking turns hugging. Fulton and I locked eyes and he came over and gave me a manly hug and a smile. It's amazing after four years how content that smile can still make me feel.  
  
Connie started, "Wow, you guys look great."  
  
"Well, Thank you, I fight all the lady's off with a stick" Fulton said and was laughing. Averman was laughing with him.  
  
"So, Is Guy around," I asked.  
  
"Ugh, He's in the elevator with Hildy, sucking face and god knows what else." Averman said. "They were supposed to get off with us, but they have to have their disgusting little love fest." Averman walked away back towards the elevator. "I'll go find them."  
  
Connie, Goldberg, and I all looked at Fulton for an explanation. Averman had never been that openly negative.  
  
"He's going through a lot right now. His girlfriend just dumped him. They went out for four years and he was going to ask her to marry him. Oh, and Hildy is Guy's girlfriend. You probably got that from the whole elevator thing anyway."  
  
Just then the elevator doors opened and a very disheveled and happy looking Guy emerged with a girl who I presumed was Hildy. They were giggling uncontrollably. They obviously didn't know they had an audience. There backs were to us.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that. You're corrupting my all American Minnesota innocence." Guy said.  
  
Hildy went to reply when Fulton spoke up. "Have fun?"  
  
Guy and Hildy turned around and Guy turned bright red as Hildy hid her face in his chest.  
  
Averman came backfrom sulking and started singing. "oooh Love in an elevator."  
  
This made Guy and Hildy laugh. Guy started giving Averman a nuggie.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hildy, These macho men forgot their manners, and didn't introduce me." Hildy looked over to Guy giving Averman a nuggie and then up to Fulton.  
  
"Dude, don't look at me. That's your boy toy's job. Didn't he just give Averman a nuggie a week ago. I'm having De ja vu man, this isn't cool. Connie Moreau, Greg Goldberg, and Charlie Conway" Fulton pointed to each of us as he spoke, "This is Hildy, Guy's loudmouth girlfriend that we all love."  
  
We all smiled at Fultons comments, and we all said polite hello's.  
  
"Ok," Hildy said, "Let's see," She pointed at me, "Captain Duck with a slight temper." Next she pointed at Goldberg, "You started off as a goalie, tried to get Julie fat, it didn't work, so you did defense. Also you have a major gas problem." Goldberg smiled and nodded. Next she pointed at Connie and thought for a minute, "Great defense woman, Guy's first love, and the only other girlfriend that he's ever had that knew how to keep him in line." Connie smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we definitely like you." Connie and Goldberg said at the same time.  
  
"Who said I had a temper?" I asked, half joking.  
  
Fulton answered, "Dude, don't even go there. She was being nice when she said slight temper. We told her all about ninth grade and the whole Bombay- Orion switch." Fulton laughed.  
  
At this point Guy finally came back with Averman right behind him. Guy gave myself and Goldberg a quick guy hug, then he embraced Connie. We all gathered our bags and headed to the hotel.  
  
A/N- I hoped you all liked it. The next chapter is going to be more arrivals, and then it's on to the party! Please review! 


	8. What's going on?

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you to everyone who's reading my story!  
  
Notes to reviewers-  
  
KIRAN- Thanks for reading. I'm a big Adam and Julie person too! You'll have to wait and see. LOL  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- I'm glad you're digging it. I didn't want Hildy and Connie to hate each other. It would have been silly considering Connie and Guy have been broken up for about eight years in this story. Thank you for all your continuing support.  
  
AUSSIECHIC- Thank you so much for the compliment, and the review. It means a lot to me. I love J/A together. I'm glad to hear from another hopeless romantic. Lol  
  
LYNCANTHROPE- Thank you, I know that you'll like this chapter.  
  
BANKS99- Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.. Patience is a virtue. You'll have to read and find out. Lol, Thank you.  
  
FIFI- *Gina man hugs fifi* lol Thank you.  
  
PRINCESSBETHY- Thank you.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- I know that this chapter is short, and a lot of my chapters have been short lately. I decide ahead of time what info I want in each chapter, and write a chapter that best tells that part of the story. It just so happens the best way to tell the last couple of chapters have been short ways. Lol, Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
-Gina  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
JULIES POV  
  
What's going on around here? All my friends are acting so weird.  
They've all been hanging out without me and making excuses why they  
have to go alone. Tomorrow night Annie and Hildy are taking me out to  
dinner for my birthday. Averman, Fulton, and Guy are all working so  
they can't come. I'm pretty bummed about that. The three of them are  
my best friends. I really wish I could spend my birthday with hem.  
They're like my three big brothers. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to  
have fun with Annie and Hildy.  
  
AVERMANS POV  
  
I just got back from the hotel. It was really great to see  
some of the Ducks. Julie is going to be so happy. I'm ecstatic about  
seeing all the Ducks, again. At the same tim, I'm miserable with out  
Annie. There is such a big hole in my heart. I wish she still loved  
me.  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.  
  
FULTONS POV  
  
I wish I could have gone to the hotel this afternoon. I had  
to go to my last final right after we picked the Ducks up from the  
airport.  
  
I really wanted to talk to Charlie. I wanted to tell him  
how I felt, and see how he felt. I, at least, wanted to get rid of the  
awkwardness by the time of the party tomorrow.  
  
I had my final this afternoon, and right after that I had to go to  
work until eleven. It's eleven thirty now and I can't get Charlie out  
of my head. That's it, I'm going to the hotel. I have to talk to him.  
I hope I don't wake him up. I turned my car around, and headed toward  
the hotel, toward Charlie.  
  
A/N- Ok, I'm sorry it's so short. It's just a little set up chapter  
for the next one. Please R&R. This story is coming to a close, only a  
couple of chapters left. Let me know what you think. 


	9. will you marry me?

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Thank you to everyone reading my little story.  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Reviewers-  
  
FIFI- you're hilarious. Here's a nice long chapter with lots of Fulton and Charlie.  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- Hey NUTTER! You may be a little crazy, but hey I still like ya! Lol.  
  
RACHEL- DUDE, It was so short, but here's a longer chapter. Lol. Brilliancy? Aww, that's sweet, thanks.  
  
BCRAZYD8-Thanks for reviewing, It's always really nice to hear from someone new.  
  
AVERMANS POV  
  
I opened the door, and there was Annie.  
  
"Uh, hi," she said.  
  
""Hi, um, if you're here to get all that stuff you left her it's in that box on my bureau. Next time you might want to wait until morning, it is eleven thirty at night."  
  
"Um, OK, but..."  
  
"Everything is in the box, so just take it and leave, unless you want to stomp all over my heart some more. Then, by all means stay and do that."  
  
"Averman, shut up."  
  
This stopped me for a few reasons. The first being that Annie never yelled, and the second being she has never called me Averman.  
  
"Are you finished being a jerk? I came here to tell you something."  
  
"Ok, go ahead," I said. Annie has never been so forceful. I was very curious to see what she had to tell me.  
  
"Um, well, I came her to tell you that..I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I know it was stupid, and I'll probably regret it for the rest of my life. I know you hate me now, and you don't care, but I do. I had to apologize. Graduation is soon, and I probably won't see you again except for the party tomorrow and graduation. I don't know, I guess this is just to say goodbye, and to tell you that the four years I spent with you were probably the happiest four years of my life. I'll always wonder how long we would've lasted if I didn't mess things up. I know I blew it, but I just wanted you to know I still love you, and I always will."  
  
She was bawling by now, and still trying to talk. I went over to her, gave her a hug, and rubbed her back. She liked that when she was upset. She eventually stopped crying and whispered "I'm sorry" into my ear.  
  
I looked up at her, wiped the tears off her cheeks, and said, "Don't be sorry, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. I love you, Annie. I always will. I love you with all my heart." I let go from the embrace, got on my knee and pulled the engagement ring that I had still been carrying around in my pocket out. "I love you now, and I'll love you forever. I can't live life without you. Will you marry me?"  
  
FULTONS POV !!!!!!! SLASH WARNING!!!!!!!  
  
I parked my car at the hotel. I got out, and took the elevator to Charlies floor. The elevator doors opened and I started running to Charlies room. I turned a corner and plowed right into some dude. "I'm sorry, man," I called over my shoulder. I just kept running, running towards Charlie. There was a whirlwind of emotion cursing through my body. I was excited, nervous, and in love. I was just about to knock on Charlies door when I heard his voice behind me.  
  
"Hey, I thought that was you. Next time you plow someone over, maybe you should help them up." Charlie said with a smile on his face. "That guy in the hall looked really pissed."  
  
"You saw that?" I was blushing by this point.  
  
"Yeah, I was at the ice machine. It was pretty funny." Charlie said, "Why are you in such a hurry?  
  
What a question. How do I answer that? I thought for a minute and finally answered, "I needed to talk to you."  
  
"OK, come on in."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Charlie broke the ice with a random  
Duck question.  
  
"So, are all the Ducks coming in for the party?"  
  
I smiled, Charlie always knew when I was uncomfortable, and tried to fix it. "Almost all of them are coming. Everyone but Adam, he has a game.  
  
"That sucks, I was really looking forward to seeing him, and grilling him about what the NHL is like, but it's great that everyone else can come."  
  
"Yeah, but for Julie, we really wanted Adam to come."  
  
"Why? They weren't that close."  
  
"That's right" I chuckled, "You don't know. Julie has had a huge crush on Adam since we were fourteen."  
  
"No, really, I never noticed. That's funny."  
  
We both shared a laugh over poor Julies crush. I threw in a couple stories of her worshipping him. I told him all about her need to tape his games and watch them over and over again, and about the poster she has of him in her bedroom. I didn't tell him anything that would embarrass Julie that much.  
  
There was an awkward silence when we were done laughing about Julie.  
  
I decided to end the silence. "Look, I came down here to clear the air, and make sure there was no awkwardness tomorrow at the party. I know we broke up on good terms, but it's still weird to be apart for four years, then be together, and to have to pretend that nothing ever happened. I just don't want us to feel weird about each other."  
  
That's all I could get out of my mouth. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I needed him, and that's all that came out. I was too scared to tell him how I felt.  
  
Finally he spoke, "I missed you...a lot."  
  
I smiled at Charlie, "really, I missed you too, so much."  
  
"How has your love life been? Anyone serious?" He asked.  
  
"I've had a few boyfriends here and there, but nothing serious. No one that I loved, not since you."  
  
I guess that's all he needed because at that moment I felt his hands on my face. He traced down the sides of my cheeks. We were just staring at each other. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Next, He leaned in and kissed me, it was the most wonderful mind blowing kiss. It wasn't soft, and it wasn't hungry. It was a beautiful passionate kiss that told me he still loved me too. Then he whispered in my ear, "I still love you so much." With that statement my hands and lips were back on him. We backed up and fell into a passionate embrace on the bed.  
  
Ok, guys that's it for this chapter. What do you think? This story only has a couple of chapters left. Please R&R 


	10. I'm not 17 anymore

I don't own the mighty Ducks.  
  
A great big hug and thank you to everyone reading my story!!  
  
Notes to reviewers-  
  
SABREGIRLUS33- Keep reading, and the wait will pay off. I promise. I'm a big Adam/Julie fan too.  
  
FAITH- Gina grins, Thank you. Charlie and Fulton are cute, aren't they?  
  
BANKSIESBABE99- I love your reviews even though you're a Nutter!  
  
FIFI- Fifi's review-YAY! You make me smile.  
  
SPANISHGODDESS86- Thank you.  
  
ALIENATED LYNCANTHROPE- You're awesome. I missed your reviews and I'm glad you're back. Your reviews make me have so much confidence in my writing. Thank you.  
  
THE SURPRISE PARTY -CHAPTER 10  
  
It's seven fifteen am. Guy and Hildy are asleep in her room all wrapped up in each others arms.  
  
*BEEP,BEEP, BEEP*  
  
Guy slammed his hand down on the alarm after hitting the snooze button three or four times. "Why did we set the alarm? We're done with school." Hildy asked.  
  
"THE DUCKS! I have to pick them up at the airport. Where are Fulton and Averman? We're going to be so late."  
  
Hildy glanced over at Annie's still made bed. "Where's Annie?" She didn't come back to the room last night. Why wouldn't she come back? Where would she go?"  
  
"Oh man, Do you think she met someone? I don't think we should tell Averman. He would be devastated."  
  
"I'll go look for Annie, you try to find Averman and Fulton so you can pick up your friends .I'll call you when I find her."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
  
The next thing I knew I was running down to Fulton's room. I knocked for a while, and eventually gave up. Next, I ran to Averman's room. I knocked, and knocked, and knocked. I was just about to give up when a giggling, half dressed, Annie appeared. I stood there completely clueless. "Um, what's going on?" They were completely ignoring me. They started play wrestling. Averman knocked Annie on to the bed. I think they forgot I was here. OK, now they're kissing, and .. OK, they're going at it pretty bad.  
  
"Ugh, Guys.Averman.I'm just going to pick up the Ducks myself, OK?"  
  
*more giggling and kissing*  
  
"Geez, What am I, invisible? OK, bye guys, nice talking to you."  
  
If I didn't get out of there soon, I would see a lot more of Averman than I ever wanted to see. I was really happy for them. They deserved to be happy. I don't know any two people more perfect for each other.  
  
I got in my car and went to pick up the Ducks. On my way there, I called Hildy and told her the latest on my Averman and Annie encounter. Hildy was so happy for them. She couldn't wait to grill Annie about how they got back together.  
  
After getting off the phone with Hildy I finally made it to my destination. I ran into the airport to find all the Ducks already there. I was completely disheveled and out of breath.  
  
"Hey Germaine, you look a little out of breath. Getting out of shape in your old age?" Russ joked.  
  
I took a minute to catch my breath and then replied, "Ha ha, I overslept. I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
I gave them all hugs including Portmans pregnant fiancé, weird, and we small talked for a little bit while we waited for luggage.  
  
We all just caught up with each other for a bit. The biggest shock to everyone was Jesse being a cop, and Portman having a pregnant fiancé. A little version of Dean running around is a scary thought.  
  
While we were waiting, the subject of which Ducks would be there came up.  
  
"All of us will be here, except Banksie. He has a game tonight in Boston. He's playing the first game against Anaheim Ducks for the cup." Charlie, Connie, and Goldberg came in last night.  
  
"Connie, huh? Any romantic rendezvous with Ms. Moreau last night?" Luis asked with a suave smile.  
  
I chuckled, "still the same Luis. No, I have a very serious girlfriend, Hildy."  
  
After chatting for about a half hour, we were off to the waiting cars. I had my car and two taxi-vans to take all the Ducks and their luggage in. It still didn't seem like enough room, but we got everybody there.  
  
When we got to the hotel, it was complete mayhem. I finally just went up to the desk, got the keys, and yelled, "Ducks floor seven, let's go." Everyone was laughing and catching up with each other. We all eventually made it to the floor we were supposed to be on, and things started to calm down. The next second Annie, Averman, Goldburg, Hildy, and Connie came running out from one of the rooms.  
  
There were more hugs, and then someone asked, "Where's captain Duck?"  
  
I'm not quite sure who it was that asked. I think it was Jesse. "He's in room 723. I guess he can still sleep through anything."  
  
We all went over to his room, and knocked on the door. Fulton pulled open the door clad only in his boxer shorts. His face was completely frozen. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He looked like his whole world just came crumbling down.  
  
We were all just staring questioningly at him. Only a few select Ducks knew that Fulton was Gay, and even less knew about Charlie. Then we heard Charlie yell, "Pay for the food and get hot ass back to bed," in a joking, flirty tone.  
  
Fulton turned even redder, and the Ducks were staring wide-eyed and clueless. No one knew what to say. Finally I broke the ice. "Uh, Alright Fulton, we'll talk to you later. We can see you're busy." I said as I shut the door. Fulton gave me a slight thankful smile for getting him temporarily out of that situation. Poor Fulton looked mortified. He would have to take care of Charlie, and I will have to deal with the Ducks.  
  
FULTONS POV  
  
After Guy closed the door, I took a deep breath. I was completely embaressed.  
  
"Fulton, do you have the food?" Charlie called from bed, "I'm starving"  
  
I walked back in the bedroom and looked at Charlie laying in bed. God he was beautiful. He looked so happy. I hope this news wouldn't bring him down too much.  
  
I sat on the bed. "Um, no. That wasn't the bellboy. It was the Ducks."  
  
"Oh crap, did they hear me? Do they know?"  
  
"Yes Charlie, they heard you, and of course they know. I answered the door in my underwear.  
  
Charlie smiled at me, "Man, that's going to be awkward later. Everyone saw Fulton in his undies. Anyway, come cuddle with me."  
  
"What you're not mad?"  
  
"Of course not, I don't like that they found out that way, but I'm not seventeen anymore. I'm not going to hide who I love. I'm not afraid of anyone's opinions. Oh, I'm sorry, Did you want us to be a secret?"  
  
"Hell no! I want the whole world to know that I love you."  
  
"Good, now come back to bed and cuddle."  
  
I got back in bed and cuddled with my love, Charlie Conway."  
  
OK guys, I know the middle was kind of boring, but did you like it? I hope so. There's only a couple of chapters left. Please R&R!!!  
  
-GINA 


	11. Unexpected guests!

I don't own the mighty ducks.  
  
Hey guys, I know it's been forever and eight hundred years since I've updated any of my stories. I've been a little bit busy. Anyway, Here's the next chapter.  
  
The Surprise Party  
  
GUYS POV  
  
I left Charlie's room and gathered all the Ducks into another room and shut the door. I asked for everyone to be quiet and then I started my little speech.  
  
"Ok, I know that all of you have a different amount of information. I'm just going to lay it all out, and then answer your questions."  
  
The Ducks all quieted down and listened intently to me.  
  
"Fulton and Charlie dated secretly in high school. They were both still in the closet so they kept it a secret. Fulton came out freshman year of college to a few of us and told us about his relationship with Charlie. My guess would be that they are back together at least for a little while. So with that said, If any of you have any negative opinions about this I suggest you keep it to yourself because Fulton and Charlie need our support and love. They don't need anyone judging them or twenty questions. Remember that this weekend is about Julie's birthday. I'm pretty sure you're all above that, but don't prove me wrong."  
  
"Any questions?.....no? Ok then, I'm going home, it's been a long day. I'll see you tomorrow at the party.  
  
I was just about to walk out the door when I heard Russ call my name.  
  
"Guy, I don't think this will change anything, I know it won't for me. Ducks fly together."  
  
All the Ducks agreed and I left with a smile on my face.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
All the Ducks had spent all morning together and by the time everyone had to get to the party, Fulton and Charlie were holding hands and laughing with everyone about it. There were a lot of jokes cracked about Fulton's underwear, which he laughed along with. They got the call from Annie that Julie, Hildy and herself were leaving for dinner and they hurried over to Julies apartment to set up the party.  
  
JULIES POV  
  
It has been a long birthday night and I'm exhausted. I wish I brought my own car. I've told Annie and Hildy that I want to go home, but they're having such a good time. They keep asking for ten more minutes and encouraging me to order a drink or a dessert. Hildy even went up to this random guy and asked if he would dance with me because it was my birthday. It was all so embaressing. I just wanted to get home, cuddle up on my couch, and watch the Bruins that I missed tonight. I blush just thinking about it. I need to get a life and realize that I don't have a chance with Banksie boy, but what would the fun be in that.  
  
After a whole lot of convincing, I got them to take me home. They both said they wanted to walk me in. I was so confused.  
  
"You really don't need to walk me in. I'm a big girl."  
  
"Well you had a couple of drinks tonight. We're just being safe." Hildy said.  
  
This girl wasn't making any sense. "You had more drinks that I did, Hil, maybe you're the one that needs the escort" I said laughing with her.  
  
I unlocked the door and was in shock.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
I didn't know where to look. My house was full of people. I started jumping up and down, and then I turned over to Hildy and Annie who both had guilty looks on their face. They both just smiled at me. I saw a few of my friends from school first. I had a second surprise when I saw my sister. "Jocelyn, No way, you guys are too much." My whole family was here from Maine. I went over and gave them all hugs and kisses. The biggest surprise is when I started to make my way to the next group, "Connie, Dwayne, Russ, Oh my goodness you're all here." I almost died. I couldn't hug people fast enough. I haven't seen all the Ducks together in four years. I finished going around the room and seeing everyone, but I really just wanted to get back to the Ducks.  
  
As I was walking back toward the Ducks, I noticed that Charlie and Fulton were holding hands. I smiled at that. I made my way back to the group and I couldn't help but look around for him. All the other Ducks were there. Maybe he was too and our paths just kept crossing. Maybe he was being his overly polite self and he was waiting to say hi until I was done making the rounds. I was arching my neck to see around a plant when I heard Fulton whisper in my ear.  
  
"He couldn't make it. He had a game tonight in Boston. He really wanted to come though."  
  
Of course he has a game. That's the same game I planned on watching tonight. I looked up and Fulton had a sad smile on his face. He was such a sweetheart. They planned this whole party for me, and I'm not going to mope just because Mr. stud muffin Boston Bruin can't come.  
  
"Thank you, Fulton, this is the best birthday present." I said and gave him a genuine smile.  
  
He smailed back, "Don't tell me that, The best birthday present for you would be wrapping Adam Banks up and putting a giant bow on his head."  
  
"Well, that would definitely be better, but this is definitely a close second."  
  
Charlie had had a bit too much to drink and he decided to step in even though he didn't know what we were talking about. "Ok birthday girl, I see the looks you're giving him. You need to stop oogling my boo beatch." Charlie was laughing hysterically. The rest of the ducks were too. Charlie had never been very good with holding his alcohol.  
  
Averman clinked his glass, "On that note, I have an announcement to make. I would usually never make a big announcement at someone else's party. I would want it to be there night and not steal there moment. Julie's different, though, she's the kind of person that gets so wonderfully happy at other peoples joy. She makes the people around her better human beings. Over the last couple of years we've become really close. I never had a sister, not until freshman year sometime when Julie took that position for me, Happy Birthday Julie."  
  
"My next announcement is a joint one." He grabbed Annie's hand, she beamed up at him. "We're getting married!"  
  
The room filled with excitement. Avermans speech had me all emotional to begin with, now I'm just a pile of mush.  
  
The party went on until about midnight. The last people to leave were the Ducks. No surprise there. We all hung out for a bit, and made plans to see each other the next day. Everyone had a great time. I think I may have had a bit too much to drink. I sat on the couch for a little bit just taking the night in. I started up the stairs, but the doorbell rang.  
  
I almost tripped over the last step as I made my way to the door. Yes I was quite tipsy. I definitely drank too much. It must be Averman. He has never come to my house and not forgotten something. I pulled the door open and ..  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"Happy Birthday Jules."  
  
Don't you all love cliffhangers. I know I do! Lol One chapter left! Let me know what you think! R&R 


	12. END

I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Thank you to all the people that have read and reviewed this story. The support meant a lot to me. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.  
  
THE SURPRISE PARTY  
  
JULIES POV  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"Happy Birthday Jules."  
  
I just stood there staring at him for a few seconds. This is the man I have been dreaming about for years and here he is standing in front of me. I didn't know what to say to him. I was thinking about it when I felt his arms wrap around me. It took me a minute to realize he was hugging me. I hugged him back and then it was over. I wanted to hug him again, but I didn't want to be this desperate thing that wanted to be attached to him.  
  
"So, Can I come in, or should I just get on a plane and go all the way back to Boston."  
  
It was then that I realized that he had a suitcase with him. He must have come right from the airport. Ok Julie, get yourself together. This is just Banksie. No one special, yeah right. I really wish I had decided not to drink tonight.  
  
"I'm sorry, come on in." I smiled  
  
He grabbed his suitcase and walked inside. He set it down on the doorstep, and smiled at me. I felt like I was going to melt. I felt like he was staring at me.  
  
"I'm sorry I missed the main party. I got here as soon as I could."  
  
"That's right, you had a game. How did you make it here, Fulton said your game was at eight."  
  
"I forgot about the time difference. I left right after my game, which was about eleven Boston time, and got into California about eleven your time. There's a three hour time difference."  
  
"So, Can I ask you what you're so nervous about? You're playing with your ring. If I remember correctly you only do that when you're really nervous." I looked up at him like a dear caught in the headlights and he smiled. "Is it me? Do I make you nervous?" He was staring at me again. He has been here less than five minutes and he has already turned me into a pile of mush.  
  
"Why would you make me nervous, Banksie?"  
  
He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Probably for the same reason you've always made me nervous."  
  
I looked at him quizzically, and he went to his bag, grabbed what appeared to be a gift and took my hand. "Come on, let's go open your present." He led me over to the couch and sat next to me.  
  
He handed me the gift, and added one of his million dollar smiles in with it.  
  
"So Miss Julie, tell me about yourself."  
  
For the next hour or so I gushed about myself and my accomplishments. Adam was so easy to talk to. We talked about school, and he laughed at some of the crazy college stories I had. We both talked about our failed love lives. He went on to tell me about his own short lived pre-NHL college experience, and he told me all about The Bruins and his hockey life.  
  
"Well, are you going to open your present?"  
  
"Of course," I opened the gift and inside was a beautiful sapphire necklace in the shape of a heart.  
  
I looked stunned.  
  
"Are sapphires still your favorite? I know it's not that expensive, but I saw it and it just seemed like something you would really like. I can return it, if you don't like it."  
  
"Adam, don't be silly, it's beautiful. How did you remember that sapphires are my favorite? Most people don't know that little tidbit of information about me."  
  
"I remember everything you tell me. Here, let me put it on for you." I lifted my hair and he put it on for me. I turned around and he was so close to me, our faces were almost touching.  
  
Our faces stayed close as he leaned in and kissed me. At first it was gentle, but passionate. Then it got needy and desperate. Before we knew what was happening, our clothes were coming off and my back was up against a wall. I had been having dreams about this man for years and now he was in my living room, and I was about to have him. I whispered "bedroom" in his ear, and he lifted me up like a sack over his shoulder and carried me upstairs. We both started laughing hysterically at him carrying me up the stairs. I believe at one point I had mentioned to him that I could walk and he told me this would be more fun.  
  
We got upstairs and he threw me down on the bed in a semi-gentle manner, and we started at it again. About an hour or so later, I was cuddled up in the man of my dreams arms feeling completely satisfied for the first time in a long time.  
  
As I lay here, with Adam asleep soundly next to me I start to wonder about the future. My life is starting a new chapter, and I'm a little scared, but at the same time excited. I'm twenty one years old. I've just graduated from college, and the man of my dreams has finally been caught. I just can't help but wonder for how long. I do know that if he feels half the love that I feel for him than we can definitely make it work. I smile at that thought, and snuggle up to Adam as he puts his arm around me.  
  
THE END  
  
Ok people, I hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing this story. I wanted it to be a little Sleepless in Seattle, Where the end is the beginning, you know. Please Review and let me know what you think!  
  
-Gina 


End file.
